The present application relates generally to vertebral implants and methods of use, and more particularly to an implant having a retaining feature preventing inadvertent removal of the implant from the intervertebral space.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebral members that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve. Intervertebral discs are positioned between the vertebral members and permit flexion, extension, lateral bending, and rotation of the vertebral members.
Various conditions may lead to damage of the intervertebral discs and/or the vertebral members. The damage may result from a variety of causes including a specific event such as trauma, a degenerative condition, a tumor, or infection. Damage to the intervertebral discs and vertebral members can lead to pain, neurological deficit, and/or loss of motion.
It is known that if an intervertebral disc is damaged, it can be removed and the resulting space between the two adjacent vertebrae may be filled with a bone growth inducing substance to promote a boney fusion across the disc space. Fixation devices external to the disc space have been utilized to maintain the position of the adjacent vertebrae while the intervening material fuses with adjacent bone to form a boney bridge. As an alternative or in conjunction with fixation devices, load bearing spacers, such as artificial devices or bone grafts, may be placed in the empty disc space. These spacers transmit the loading from one adjacent vertebra to the other adjacent vertebra during the healing process. Such spacers may be provided in a variety of forms.
A need exists for improvements to existing interbody spacers and the present invention is directed to such need.